


Ice cream

by kittybenzedrine



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: Five takes Vanya on a small field trip. It's a pretty nice field trip.Post Apocalypse Suite.





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> Veva you're a literal angel

"So... Where are we going?" Vanya asks, shivering a little in her sweater. It's cold out, and her sweeter is just a smidge too thin. The thick scarf around her neck that hides her strings is kind of tight, but she can't really move her hands well enough to fix it.

"You'll see," Five says, and offers nothing else. 

He continues up the sidewalk, struggling a little. He's pushing Vanya's wheelchair against the wind and slightly up an incline, and not to mention he's got the tiny body of his ten-year-old self. Though Vanya is much thinner now, she's still at least 100 pounds. Five's arms aren't quite strong enough to manage it with ease.

Vanya know she isn't supposed to be out of the bunker. Five is also well aware of this, but there wasn't much that Mrs. Hargreeves- or Grace, as she's insisted he call her- could do to stop him. Her body is almost as feeble as Vanya's.

Five is on a mission, however, and isn't going to let someone as stupid as strict government rules placed against Vanya get in his way.

Both of them can hear people whispering as they go along. It's normal to him, to hear people quietly talking about the well-spoken child who should be in school at this time of day. Vanya isn't used to it. She's used to quiet voices from the living room, sometimes catching her own name in there, but not this.

"Shouldn't he be in school?" one asks.

"Why isn't he dressed more warmly? How could she let him leave the house like that?" another replies.

"What a pity she has her son doing that, instead of hiring someone. She's taking away his childhood."

They think he's her son?

He stops her by the curb, next to a parked car. It takes a few tries for him to get her chair brakes locked, but he manages. While he digs in what Vanya assumes is the little purse he brought along, she gets a look around.

There's some kind of dress store to her left, filled with frilly dresses all covered in glitter and bows. Prom dresses, the store advertises. They're nice enough, but look so uncomfortable. Further up, another has pictures of all kinds of pastries and sweets pasted to the windows. Craning her head back, she can barely make out the bakery's name on the overhead signs. There's a street vendor between the two shops, selling... She can't make out what the little icons are on his cart. And to her right is an ugly yellow car that could definitely use a good wash.

Five walks past her, with a fistful of dollar bills. He makes a beeline to the street vendor and orders something, whatever the man is peddling. A moment later, Five looks happy as he dives into a double scoop ice cream cone.

"D'ya want one?" he asks, coming back to her side. "Ice cream is popular all year 'round."

The ice cream in his hand is a light brown, has nuts encased in it, and some kind of golden bands in it. Carmel, maybe? She isn't sure. It looks good though.

Vanya doesn't remember what ice cream tastes like, and tells him as much. She's got no idea what flavors she'd like or dislike, or toppings, or if she even likes the cones themselves. Five shrugs, instructs her to hold his while he goes back.

She's at least strong enough to do that. While his back is turned, she steals a small lick off of the top. Caramel, definitely. Sweet and salted, judging by the differing flavors. Klaus occasionally brings her sweets, and he's a caramel fiend. 

"It's for my mom," Vanya hears Five say. "She changed her mind."

The vendor glances over at her before handing Five another cone in exchange for more bills. Why is he pretending she's his mom? He gets ice cream on his own all the time. But then again, Five always seems to complain about how police and other adults bother him when he's out on his own. Maybe this is his method of anti-harassment. 

The ice cream that Five gives to her is brown as well, but much darker than his own. A more chocolatey brown. He takes his from her other hand, taking care to swipe up the bits that have already begun melting.

"You can never go wrong with plain chocolate," he tells her, before tearing back into his own ice cream. 

Vanya agrees when she tentatively tries it. Chocolate ice cream is pretty good. More and less sweet than regular chocolate, in all the right ways. She shivers as they devour their respective cones in a companionable silence, still a little too cold, but certainly enjoying herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always very appreciative of your comments and kudos, so don't be shy about leaving either of those!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
